A virtual machine, such as a Java virtual machine (JVM), allows for portability of software applications between different underlying computer architectures, hardware platforms, and operating systems. Examples of JVMs include Oracle JRockit, and Oracle Hotspot. In the context of an application server environment, such as Oracle WebLogic Server, the JVM provides a uniform layer of abstraction between the hardware platform and the application server or any compiled software applications running thereon. An important aspect of any such environment is the ability to identify problems that may manifest at the application level down to any underlying issues in the application server and/or virtual machine.